Master of Death
by Eryalk9
Summary: Petit OS. Harry, Maitre de la Mort, est seul depuis des siècles, et le monde est en train de se détruire. Cependant, une visite improbable lui offre un choix qui pourrait tout changer.


**Master of Death**

Harry, Maître de la Mort, et Seigneur des Ténèbres pour les dernières décennies, s'ennuyait. Les siècles avaient passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait réellement eut un intérêt dans quelque chose, et cette décision l'avait poussé à prendre le contrôle du monde sorcier. Mais après un temps, il s'était ennuyé à nouveau. Il était seul, avec la responsabilité de prendre soin de la magie, mais il était solitaire. Trop solitaire. Sans parler qu'il savait parfaitement à quel point tout cela était inutile. Finalement, tout s'effondrerait. La question était de savoir s'il deviendrait fou avant. Parce que la magie disparaissait lentement, malgré ses efforts, et il savait que rien de ce qu'il ferait ne changerait ce fait. La magie s'éteignait, et peu à peu, il perdait son propre esprit. Devoir remplir le poste de Mage et Prophète de la Magie était un statut qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir si longtemps sans se rendre fou. Et pourtant, il tentait de remplir à la fois le rôle de Dark Lord, de White Lord, et de Gray Lord. Seul. Parce que les deux seules personnes qui avaient été acceptées à ces titres avaient disparues depuis longtemps.

Harry soupira. Le monde avait tellement changé qu'il était sûr que son frère et son amant le trouverait dérangeant. Mais il ne voulait pas penser à eux. Il les avait aimés, il leur avait fait confiance avec tout ce qu'il était. Ils avaient été si proches. Mais il avait fini par se retrouver seul, survivant lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient pas. Subissant maintes tortures, et pourtant, refusant de mourir. Il se souvenait d'avoir tué son propre jumeau, dans une petite cellule, lorsque celui-ci l'avait supplié de mettre fin à son tourment. Il se souvenait d'avoir arrêté le flux de pouvoir qui conférait l'immortalité à son compagnon, dégouté de le voir si faible, si perdu, une coquille de ce qu'il était sans plus de conscience. Il se souvenait d'avoir accepté de remplir leurs rôles pour les soulager, de les laisser partir, et d'être seul. Cela faisait si longtemps, et pourtant, la douleur était encore vive, pire que toutes les tortures que les humains lui avaient fait subir, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers, simplement parce qu'il était différent. Il avait essayé de continuer à se soucier, mais il y avait simplement eut trop de souffrance. Seule restait la magie. La seule entité pour laquelle il avait encore un semblant d'intérêt.

Non. Les humains pouvaient bien être détruits, il s'en fichait. Au final, cela ne changerait rien. Il finirait par survivre quand même.

Soudain, Harry tourna vivement la tête vers le centre de la salle, plissant les yeux avec prudence. Il pouvait sentir la magie se construire, alors même que les ombres semblaient se regrouper. Et puis, là où il n'y avait personne un instant plus tôt, une haute silhouette encapuchonnée se dressait maintenant. Harry cligna des yeux et inclina la tête sur le côté.

-La raison de votre présence et qui vous êtes, je vous prie? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque de désuétude, marquée par un accent de curiosité.

L'inconnu rit doucement, et s'avança, avant de s'agenouiller devant lui. Avant qu'il ne parle, cependant, Harry se pencha en avant et saisit doucement les mains de l'homme, le tirant debout à nouveau. Lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent, une sorte d'éclair d'énergie se dégagea, et Harry cligna des yeux, sans relâcher pour autant sa prise douce sur l'étranger, qu'il regardait désormais pensivement, alors que sa magie fredonnait autour d'eux.

-Ne le fait pas, demanda Harry. Qui que tu sois, tu n'as pas besoin de t'agenouiller. Je ne suis le supérieur de personne.

L'homme hocha la tête, et sourit. Il ne fit pas un geste pour libérer ses mains de la prise du maitre de la mort, mais haussa un peu les épaules, faisant tomber son capuchon et libérant une cascade de cheveux blancs qui encadraient un visage jeune et pourtant sans âges, à la peau pâle, et aux yeux gris presque transparents.

-J'ai cru comprendre que mon maitre s'ennuyait, déclara l'homme d'une voix musicale. Je suis venu le divertir de ma présence.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Maitre? Il s'arrêta un instant, avant de demander, plus doucement, et d'un ton incertain: Death?

L'entité sourit et hocha la tête.

-Oui. Je viens te proposer un choix. Ce monde s'effondre, comme je suis certain que tu t'en es rendu compte, et rien de ce que tu feras ne pourra le changer.

-Je sais, soupira Harry. J'ai essayé.

-Et tu perdras ton esprit si tu continues, soupira Death. C'est une chose que je ne vais pas permettre.

-Quels sont les choix? Demanda Harry avec une légère amertume. Je ne peux pas mourir, non?

-Je suis désolé, souffla Death, détournant le regard en voyant l'espoir dans les yeux verts être remplacé par le désespoir, puis le vide las.

Harry haussa les épaules avec dérision.

-Je m'en doutais. Je suppose que j'aurais l'éternité à être seul, non? Il ricana. Que dois-je faire?

-Tu n'as pas à être seul, protesta Death. Je peux être là si tu as besoin. Tu peux rester avec moi. Ou repartir dans une autre dimension, recommencer, changer les choses.

Harry trembla légèrement à la conviction qui brulait dans la déclaration de Death, sa promesse d'être là. Il n'aurait plus besoin d'être seul.

-Quel que soit mon choix? Tu seras là?

-Je te le promets, confirma Death en serrant un peu les mains de l'homme lui faisant face pour ajouter du poids à sa déclaration.

Harry lui offrit un sourire, ses yeux semblant reprendre un peu de vie.

-Merci, souffla-t-il.

Un silence s'étendit, alors que le maitre de la mort profitait de l'étreinte de la magie de l'entité, puis il soupira.

-Puis-je revenir quand je le veux? Y a-t-il des conditions?

-Tu peux choisir l'époque, la dimension, tout ce que tu veux. Tu peux choisir de revenir comme toi-même, ce que tu étais à ce temps, si tu y existe, ou être un individu indépendant. Tout est ton choix.

Harry hocha la tête, avant de grimacer.

-Y a-t-il des dimensions où je fus heureux? Vraiment heureux?

Death soupira.

-Il y en a eu. Quelques-unes. Lorsque tes parents ont survécus, lorsque la prophétie n'a pas été déclarée, ou pas entendue.

-Mais pas pour la plupart, hein? Sauf si les changements étaient assez pour troubler les évènements depuis le départ… Je ne veux pas revivre ma vie. Je ne veux pas retourner et subir la pression des magiciens qui ne comprennent rien à la véritable force de la magie. Mais je veux essayer quand-même d'aider l'un de mes moi-même. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Death, je suis perdu et seul depuis si longtemps.

L'entité aux cheveux blancs attira l'autre homme contre elle, l'étreignant, et le réconfortant, sa magie l'entourant comme une douce et chaude couverture protectrice.

-Tu n'as pas à faire quoi que ce soit si tu ne le veux pas, murmura doucement l'entité à l'oreille de son maitre. Je ne te quitterai pas, jamais, quelle que soit ta décision.

Harry se détendit, un triste sourire aux lèvres, profitant du premier contact humain – si l'on pouvait dire ainsi – depuis un très long moment. Trop longtemps, en fait, pour qu'il se souvienne consciemment de la sensation que cela apportait. Lorsque Death chercha à se détacher, Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir et de s'agripper un peu plus à l'entité, avant de rougir lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la situation. Mais Death ne semblait pas dérangé, au contraire, il semblait tout autant profiter de l'étreinte que le jeune homme.

Cependant, après un long moment, ils se séparèrent, échangeant un regard emplis de connaissance, puis Harry baissa la tête.

-Je vais retourner, déclara-t-il. Je veux rester comme je suis, cependant.

Death lui sourit doucement.

-Très bien. Me fais-tu confiance ?

Les yeux d'Harry se mirent à briller et son sourire étincelant était une réponse suffisante pour l'entité. Avançant à nouveau, l'être immortel s'empara des mains de son maitre, qui étaient bien trop froides à son gout, et murmura :

-Merci. Que ton voyage soit paisible et heureux.

Soudain, Harry sentit une chaleur réconfortante l'envelopper, et sa magie ronronner en réponse. Son regard croisa celui de Death, qui déclara doucement, alors que le monde semblait se troubler sous ses yeux :

-Et n'oublie pas. Je serais toujours avec toi. Si tu a besoin, appelle-moi.

Harry sourit et voulut remercier l'être puissant qui pourtant prenait soin de lui, mais avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot, tout se dissolvait devant lui et il sombrait dans les ténèbres.

 **AN:** Au départ, j'avais prévue une suite, mais du manque d'inspiration, cette histoire fini en OS. Peut-être que si je suis courageuse et inspirée, un jour, je déciderais de continuer, mais ce n'est pas prévu avant un long moment.

Pour ceux que cela dérange, je m'excuse des termes en anglais, mais j'ai passée tellement d'heures à lire des fanfics anglaises que maintenant, écrire certains termes en français me dérange. Donc désolé, mais je vais conserver cette façon d'écrire dans toutes les histoires que je pourrais décider de poster.

Ah, et si quelqu'un se sent inspiré pour écrire une suite, pas de problème, prévenez-moi juste que je puisse en suivre l'avancement.

Bye

Eryalk


End file.
